La magie n'existe pas
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: La magie n'existe pas. J'ai eu beau secouer ma baguette dans tout les sens, ça n'a rien changé. ( Je vous avais dit que le tour de Cronus viendrais)


La magie n'existe pas.

C'est une certitude acquise depuis plusieurs sweeps.

La magie n'existe pas.

C'est une certitude qui s'est présentée à moi en détruisant tous mes espoirs, en réduisant en lambeaux mes maigres certitudes.

Il fut un temps j'avais un ami. Un bon ami, un grand ami. Un ami spécial de ceux que l'on insulte avec le sourire et qui nous le rendent bien. Cet ami s'appelait Mituna. Je peux même dire qu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami.  
En ce temps-là j'étais heureux, j'étais naïf, j'étais stupide. En ce temps-là j'étais perpétuellement plongé dans ma bulle, dans un monde de mages noirs, de sorcellerie et de chapeaux pointus. De formules interdites, de potions et de baguettes magiques, d'armures ensorcelées et de tableaux qui bougent.

En ce temps-là j'étais convaincu d'avoir une grande destinée, d'être conduit à une bataille décisive. Un "mage noir", le plus puissant de tous avait tenté de me tuer, en vain, laissant sur mon front une cicatrice en forme de vaguelettes. En ce temps-là, j'avais l'habitude de dire qu'on ne devait pas prononcer son nom, un nom de malheur. Je ne saurais pas vous le donner, je l'ai oublié depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais encore quoi que ce soit à foutre, de ce conneries. Toujours est-il que j'étais heureux. Je m'en rendais pas forcément compte sur le moment, mais en y repensant, oui, je peux dire que j'étais heureux, aussi malchanceux que je pouvais prétendre être. Ça me fait doucement rire quand j'y repense, moi et mes poignets couturés de cicatrices. Ouais, je sais, c'est con, mais y'a bien un jour ou j'réussirais à m'pendre et ça leur feras les pieds, quand je serais mort. Sauf que je suis déjà mort, haha, c'est con ça, je suis mort, point a la ligne, pas de retour en arrière.

Un jour, Mituna me l'a dit, « c'est des conneries tout ça Cronus, un jour ça va te retomber sur la gueule, cette certitude et ça te fauchera les jambes, ça te foutras les boules. »  
Je l'envoyais se faire foutre, j'y croyais pas. La magie existait dans mon esprit, c'est tout.

J'étais heureux donc, jusqu'à ce que l' "accident" arrive. Je saurais jamais si Kurloz y était pour quelque chose, en fait, je saurais même jamais réellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Toujours est-il que Mituna n'est jamais redevenu le même, jamais. Ils ont dit qu'il s'était grillé le cerveau, à cause d'une surdose de pouvoirs psychiques. J'ai souri, confiant, sur que ça se soignerait. Aranea a précisé qu'il y avait peu de chances de retour en arrière. Mon sourire s'est un peu fané, mais a subsisté. . Après tout, la magie fait des miracles, non? Haha, la bonne blague. J'ai hurlé pendant des jours sur cette baguette, l'ai secouée dans tous les sens pour qu'elle fonctionne. J'ai hurlé, pleuré, supplié en secret pour que la magie guérisse mon ami. Et leurs regards chargés de pitié. M'en rappeler me donne envie de gerber. Mais j'ai dû finalement réaliser ce que j'avais essayé de cacher des sweeps durant. J'ai dû cesser de me voiler la face, de me mentir a moi-même. Il n'y avait pas de mage noir, pas de sorcellerie, de tableaux qui bougent, de potions, de formules, de destinée. Ma cape était un vieux bout de tissu, mon chapeau, un bout de carton découpé, ma baguette, un bout de bois taillé et peint. J'étais tombé rudement, petit, et m'étais ouvert le front. J'avais imaginé des gens, des sorciers, des mages. J'avais imaginé des sorts.  
Que des conneries.  
Qu'est-ce que j'étais stupide. Et je suis passé par les cinq étapes de la réalisation.

Le refus. Net, direct. J'ai refusé, essayé d'agir comme habituellement. Il n'a pas compris, pas répondu, juste regardé le sol et murmuré ce "Je suis désolé" qui me hante chaque nuit et qui me donne envie de le tuer.

La culpabilité. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul, j'aurais dû lui dire à quel point je tenais à lui, à quel point il comptait à mes yeux. Je n'osais plus le regarder sans m'en vouloir. ET lui qui murmurait ses excuses.

La tristesse. J'ai pleuré, longuement, sans ne le montrer à personne. J'ai regretté, longuement, me suis souvenu des "jours heureux" ou nous nous balancions des vannes a la face sans se préoccuper, ou nous pouvions nous insulter jusqu'a plus faim sans jamais se vexer.

La colère. J'ai hurlé contre lui, l'ai même frappé, une fois. Je refusais de le voir. Je ne voulais pas de cet intrus dans ma vie. Je n'en veux toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je veux mon ami. Mais la personne que j'avais en face de moi n'était pas un ami, était tout sauf un ami. C'était un pur étranger, un débile profond qui se faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Je me postais tous les jours à la fenêtre en espérant le voir arriver. Et je faisais mine de ne pas entendre ses faibles "Cronus, je suis là."

Et la résignation. J'ai cessé d'aller attendre à la fenêtre. Je suis toujours en colère mais moins. Ou différemment. C'est toujours là, dans mon torse mais c'est plus sourd, plus ténu. Comme un feu ardent qui ronfle doucement dans une cheminée de chair et d'os calcinés par la douleur.

Je suis une épave, et je serais comme ça pour l'éternité. La pitié dans leurs regards s'est transformée en colère. Il n'y en a qu'un qui m'écoute, toute la nuit durant, en caressant mes cheveux. Il refuse une relation pale mais reste présent. Je ne m'en plains pas, pour une fois qu'il se la ferme.

Alors je voulais juste vous prévenir, vous, le dire, a vous qui croyez encore naïvement qu'on viendra vous chercher le jour de vous cinq sweeps, pour vous emmener dans une école quelconque pour vous apprendre à jeter des sorts. A vous qui vous escrimez en vain pour faire revenir vos vieux amis. A vous qui répondez naïvement, un sourire béat aux lèvres que la magie règle tout.

Non la magie ne règle pas tout. La magie est une grande farce sadique que l'ont fait aux larves stupides et naïves. La magie est un instrument de torture, la magie est un mensonge, la magie est fausse.

La magie n'existe pas.

Cessez d'espèrera.

La magie n'existe pas.

Cessez d'y croire.

Et occupez-vous des gens que vous aimez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


End file.
